User blog:JaymieMichele/The Character Game
Alright, I love these so much, so I just had to do one with the characters of Spotlight! Lets see how it turns out;) 1. Tyler 2. Lucas 3. Jem 4. Liam 5. Rosa 6. Ella 7. Danny 8. Alison 9. Cassie 10. Joshua 11. Becca 12. Caleb (these are in a random order, btw) Question time! Do you think 4 is hot? How hot? Liam? Yes. Very hot. Do you think 6 and 2 would make a cute couple? Before this, I'd never actually thought of Ella and Lucas as a couple. But now that its been mentioned, I seriously think they would make an absolutely adorable couple! Might have to work on that plot a little. 5/10 or 7/4? Why? Rosa and Joshua or Danny and Liam? Well, I would love a friendship between Rosa and Joshua because I think that would be super cute, but they wouldn't work as a couple because Joshua is gay. As for Danny and Liam, they are both straight but they're like, bros, so if they magically turned out to be bisexual and fell in love with each other then that would be pretty cool. 2/7 or 12/3? Why? Lucas and Danny or Caleb and Jem? Caleb and Jem, obviously. Would 10/7 make a good couple? Would Joshua and Danny make a good couple? Um, maybe but probably not. Who would win a fight between 12 and 10? Who would win a fight between Caleb and Joshua? Well, I don't have a clue why they would be fighting but Caleb would definitely win. 1/5 or 2/11? Why? Tyler and Rosa or Lucas and Becca? Tyler and Rosa, definitely. I love the two of them together and the upcoming storyline for the two of them in the fourth episode of season one brings them even closer, so yep, Greenson all the way! Who would win a fight between 9 and 6? Cassie of course. Ella is much too timid. 2 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...their reaction? Lucas and Danny are making out. Joshua walks in. Wow. Joshua would be like "WTF" but he might be happy that he's not the only gay kid in their school as well as also a little jealous of the two of them. Also, he would most likely ask them how long they had been hiding their sexuality and relationship and then probably call them cowards for hiding who they are instead of being proud like he is. 3 has to marry 8, 4 or 9. Who would they choose and why? Jem has to marry Alison, Liam or Cassie. She would choose Liam because she is straight, plus Liam is totally hot. What would happen if 7 discovered 3 and 10 in a secret relationship? Danny discovers Jem and Joshua in a secret relationship. He would probably be super confused because Joshua is gay and Jem is totally all over Caleb. Suggest a title for a 1/5 hurt/comfort fanfic. Tyler and Rosa, oh my god look how that one turned out! Aw. Um, I Will Try to Fix You. Tyler will find out about Rosa's pregnancy and will comfort her. What would be a good pick up line for 11 to use on 6? A good pick up line for Becca to use on Ella? "Hey, will you fake date me even though you're straight as a ruler to help me make Cassie jealous?" Something like that. Why is 6 afraid of 7? Why is Ella afraid of Danny? Because seven eight night. Danny ate Cassie. Hahaha, no. As far as I'm concerned, Ella isn't exactly afraid of Danny, but she might be slightly intimidated because she is often quite shy whereas he is a self obsessed, loud jock. 9 murders 2's best friend. What does 2 do to get back at 9? Cassie murders Lucas' best friend. I have no idea who Lucas' best friend is yet, but Lucas might either murder Cassie or do something to hurt Becca so Cassie will feel the pain he felt. I dunno. Everyone gangs up on 8. What happens? Everyone gangs up on Alison. Well, Alison could possibly try to fight back but she wouldn't be successful, and she might not even fight back at all. So she might like, either transfer to another school or harm herself if it gets really bad or something. I have no idea. 6 jumps you in an alleyway. Who comes to your rescue — 10, 2 or 7? Ella jumps me in an alleyway (unlikely). Out of Joshua, Lucas and Danny, I would say Danny would be the one to rescue me because he is the strongest and more of a badass-hero kinda guy than Josh and Lucas. 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 7. 1, heartbroken, has a hot one night stand with 11 and a brief unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3. Tyler and Danny are in a happy relationship until Cassie runs off with Danny. Tyler, heartbroken, has a hot one night stand with Becca and a brief unhappy affair with Caleb, then follows the wise advice of rosa and finds true love with Jem. Ha, as if Rosa would convince Tyler to try a relationship with Jem! What title would you give this fanfic? Cassie Heartbreaker, OR, I Learned the Hard Way. Probably the latter. What would happen if 12 got 8 pregnant? If Caleb got Alison pregnant, there would be serious trouble. Like, someone might die. What would happen if 7 walked in on 9 and 12 having sex? Danny walks in on Cassie and Caleb having sex. Awkward. He'd be super uncomfortable and wouldn't have a clue what to do, but he would also be really angry about Cassie and Caleb hurting Becca like that when they are both supposed to care about her a lot. Then he would like, throw a table or something at them probably and then run out. Yeah. What would you say if you found out that 12 was a rapist? If Caleb was a rapist, then who the hell knows what would happen to this series. That'd be super creepy. What would you think if 1 was an emo and had tried to slit his/her wrists? If 1 is already an emo/slits his/her wrists already, what would you think if 1 became the most happy, optimistic person in the world? I can't really imagine Tyler becoming an emo and doing that, but it's possible, I guess, if the stress with Rosa and the baby all got too much for him to handle. Unlikely though. 6 has just stolen your hairbrush. What would be the first thing you do/say? Ella has stolen my hairbrush. Technically, Bridgit Mendler has stolen my hairbrush. That's totes fine by me! 7, 9 and 4 have banded together at 3AM and start singing the most annoying song you know as loud as they can, waking you up. What's the first thing you do? Danny, Cassie and Liam, oh. I would start banging on the wall and throwing chairs at it and stuff and scream, "SHUT THE F**K UP!" Yep. How would you react if you saw 4 and 11 in a closet together with a rubber ducky? Liam and Becca. In a closet together. With a rubber ducky. Um, I would be super creeped out. 2, 5, 1, 6, 8 and 3 are playing truth or dare. 1 asks 8 and 8 says "truth". 1 asks who 8 loves and 8 confesses their love for 4. 4 does not share the feeling, and is in fact in a secret relationship with 5. 8 is heartbroken and seeks comfort in 3 whilst 4 and 5 run into the sunset together. However, 1 is secretly in love with 3, and becomes so jealous of 8, who, after the comfort from 3, ends up in a relationship with 3, and so 1 decides to murder 8, but is stopped just in time by police officer 7, and is sent to prison, allowing 8 and 3 to continue their relationship. Drama, drama, drama! Lucas, Rosa, Tyler, Ella, Alison and Jem are playing truth or dare. Tyler asks Alison and Alison says "truth". Tyler asks who Alison loves and Alison confesses their love for Liam. Liam does not share the feeling, and is in fact in a secret relationship with Rosa. Alison is early token and seeks comfort in Jem whilst Liam and Rosa run into the sunset together. However, Tyler is secretly in love with Jem, and becomes so jealous of Alison, who, after the comfort from Jem, ends up in a relationship with Jem, and so Tyler decides to murder Alison, but is stopped just in time by police officer Danny, and is sent to prison, allowing Alison and Jem to continue their relationship. How would you feel in this second if 4 gave you a daisy right now? Happy, I suppose because Liam is giving me a daisy, and daisies are flowers, so technically Josh Hutcherson would have given me a flower. He's hot. 2 and 11 are your teachers. What do you do? Lucas and Becca are my teachers. PARTY! Alright, I love these and I'm so amazed at how most of the question answers turned out. Oh my god. Category:Blog posts